SCOPE
by AsdButTrue
Summary: An epic? story of Spidey. A voice, old characters who reappear in Peter Parker's life, a criminal organization and its foolish plan. More infos inside. Reviews and flames wellcome! INCOMPLETE 'till don't know when.
1. The Voice

**SCOPE**

**Author's note:**

_So hi guys! This story is based on the original COMIC, so the fiction will be in a sort of script format. If you have any question about any particular of the story line, just ask! I'm a sort of encyclopedia about Spidey! _

_Ah, almost forgot: I'm italian, so forgive my eventual grammar errors. I'm so sorry 'bout it! _

**Story's Background:**

So, just to let you know (if you didn't already), this story starts a month after the end of the Clone's Saga.

This means Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are still married, even if their marriage is passing through a crisis, because MJ's starting to feel lonely and she's afraid that Peter needs Spider-man much more than her.

This also means that Dock Ock is dead, killed by Kaine (Spidey's first, faulty clone), and that Ben Reilly (Spidey second, perfect clone) is dead, too, killed by a Norman Osborn (alias Green Goblin) back to the land of the living.

These infos are very important to understand the events of my fanfic.

And now, enough with the introductions (I can almost hear you screaming "hooray").

Enjoy the reading!

**Chapter 1**

_**"The voice"**_

Mary Jane Watson got back home at 22.13 , tired and sleepy, but proud of herself. Her new job as a top-model was giving her a lot of satisfaction and - of course - money, so much money that she could now afford a new luxurious flat in Middletown, where she lived with her husband Peter Parker and his aunt, May Parker.

But sometimes it felt like she lived in that flat with only aunt May, since Peter was never home.

As she opened the door, she saw the old May sleeping on the sofa, in front of the TV which was syntonized on a documentary about monkeys.

She turned the TV off, very carefull not to wake the old woman, and moved to her own bedroom.

The double bed was terribly untidy, and a few man's clothes were on it. Noone was in the room.

MJ (talking to herself): "Oh Pete, couldn't you put the bedroom in order, from time to time?"

MJ staied on the doorway of the room, like undecided about what to do.

MJ: "Ok, this time I'll do it, but this is the last time!"

Then she silently started to tidy the bed up.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the meanwhile, Spider-man was swinging in his unique style between New York's sky-scrapers, thinking about the events which occurred in his life recently.

Spider-man (in his mind): _'I can't believe that when finally Dock Ock was converting to the hero's side, he has been killed... But it wasn't Kaine's fault, neither... He was only trying to protect me. I should have told him... As always, it's all my fault.'_

Spidey jumped from a roof, free falling until he almost touched the roof of another smaller building. Then he span a web which hit the wall of a close sky-scraper, remaining attached to it and allowing the hero to boost higher into Manatthan's night sky.

Spider-man: _'How many people died because of me? Gwen Stacy and her father, Ben Reilly, Harry... And now Dock Ock!'_

The wall-crawler reached the top of a very tall building, than jumped, reaching an incredible height thanks to the muscles of his legs, which had the proportional strenght of a spider.

The boost of adrenaline due to the jump made him scream, amused as always.

Spider-man: _'No. Come on, Spidey, stop blaming yoursef! Every time you gave everything you got! Instead, think about how many lifes you saved! You saved JJJ's ass how many times? twenty? fourty? And all those people you saved without even knowing their name?'_

Another web, and Spider-man reaches an even higher altitude

Spider-man : _' I'd need something to do to make me busy, so I wouldn't be wasting my time by thinking about the same old stuff over and over! Uh?'_

Spider-man landed on a roof, thoughtfull.

Spider-man: "Maybe my prayers have been heard by Someone: my spider-sense is stinging..."

Spidey looked around, trying to locate the direction of the menace which had alerted him, but finding nothing. Then a sudden "BOOM" toward the East Side gave him the "clue" he was looking for. He moved in that direction as fast as he could - and it was very fast, since he could swing at 1,126 km/h (that is about 700 miles an hour!).

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the meantime, three masked robbers, armed with guns (Beretta 96 Combat Combo), were coming out of a bank, each one carrying a bag full of money on his back. A fourth one was waiting for them in a black van.

Robber #1: "Damn, Robbie, I told you to be carefull with the explosive!"

Robber #2 (Robbie): "The safe was really resistant, Stan! It was a "Goria" model, I had to use the C4..."

Robber in the van: "Hurry Guys! The police will arrive soon, thanks to Robbie..."

Spider-man: "Oh come on! Stop blaming Robbie! The safe was a "Goria" model! Not bad at all!"

Spider-man had landed on the van quite a long ago, but noone noticed him 'cause they were too busy on arguing with each other, so Spidey decided to reveal his presence by showing his upside-down head to the driver through the windscreen of the van. It wasn't hard at all, as it was parked.

Robber #3: "Spider-man! Shoot!"

The third robber shot with his gun, but for Spidey dodging a bullet is a piece of cake: he jumped from the van to the ground, right behind the robber who had fired and knocked him down with a combo of punches. In the meanwhile the other two robbers hopped on the van, which driven by the fourth man squealed off and ran away at high speed.

Spider-man: "Hey, why are you running away from me? Do I have bad breath or what?"

But as I said before, Spider-man was much faster than a normal car, and so he reached them in no time. He landed again on the van, but so lightly that once again noone noticed.

Robber #1: "Did we shake off him?"

The driver looked at the rear-view mirror, but he couldn't see anyone.

Robber #4 (driver): "Yes, it seems so!"

Robber #2 (Robbie): "Fuck him, we lost Stan!"

Spider-man: "Fuck WHO?"

This time Spidey appeared at the window on the side of the driver, frigthening him. The van veered, hitting an hydrant which opened and flooded them all with water.

After a few minutes, the police arrived and found four robbers tied in web and hanging from a street lamp. The hydrante was still sprinkling water on them, who were now soaking wet.

From the top of a close palace, Spider-man looked at the scene as the police men took them down.

Spider-man: "Their enthusiasm needed to cool a bit"

_Voice: "That was not funny!"_

The voice scared Spidey, who turned his head to see... nobody!

Spider-man: "Who are you? _Where _are you?"

Nobody answered. And nobody was in sight. The roof on which Spidey was standing, moreover, was plane, and offered no hiding place.

Spider-man (in his mind): _'That's odd. My spider-sense is quiet... that means there is no menace in here"_

_Voice: "Correct!"_

Spider-man looked all over the place, in every dark spot. But he found nobody. Then he heard that voice laughing, and realized that was the voice of a boy not older then, how much, 8 years old?

Spider-man: "Ok, buddy, sure you're great in hiding."

_Voice: "Why are you still so worried? Your spider-sense doesn't feel any danger coming from me!"_

Spider-man: "From Venom neither. By the way, what do you know about my spider-sense?"

_Voice: "I know a lot about you, Peter."_

Spider-man (in his mind): _'Whoa! He knows my name! Calm down Peter... don't show him you're afraid'_

Spider-man (out loud): "Are you a sort of_ voyeur_? Anyway, peeping Tom, since you know my name, what about giving out YOURS?"

_Voice: "I have no name"_

Spider-man: "I'm sure it will come in handy when you'll have to draft your tax number. So, why don't you show yourself?"

_Voice: "Didn't you realized yet? I'm nowhere in sight, because I'm in your head!"_

Spider-man: "Oh, really? And tell me, are you comfortable?"

_Voice: "I don't care if you believe me or not. Anyway, there are 9,9 possibilities out of 10 that those thiefs you just defeated will escape from the police men"_

Spider-man (ironic): "THAT much?"

In that instant an helycopter appeared from nowhere, and shot a missile to the police car, which exploded in a cloud of fire. Luckly, the policemen and the robbers where still out of the car, but the first ones were closer to it, so they were smashed away by the exlposion and lost their senses, while the robbers were only stunned by it. After a while, the four of them stood up again, ready to get on the helycopter.

Spider-man: "They're going to run away! I most stop them!"

_Voice: "There's no need to hurry. They have no chance to survive."_

Infact, before Spidey can move a thinger, someone from the helycopter shot with a machinegun, killing each of them. Then, that someone took the bags of money from the ground and left with the helycopter.

Spider-man (ready to jump): "I... I can always catch that murderer on the helycopter!"

_Voice: "If you'll go after him, there is only 1 possibility out of 100 that the policemen will still be alive when you'll be back. And even if you help them, there is 1 possibility out of 2 that they will die before you reach an hospytal."_

Spider-man hesitated for only two seconds. Then he swung toward the cops.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fifteen minutes later, the policemen had been recovered in the closest hospytal. Spidey lingered for a while on the cornice of an house, where he could look at that enormous building with all those windows and a big red cross on the top.

_Voice: "Don't worry, Peter. Now they will surely survive"_

Spider-man: "Get out of my head. Now. Okay?"

Spider-man waited for a while, silently. Nobody answered. So he left.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was 04.30 a.m. when Spider-man aka Peter Parker got back home. Of course he entered from the window. He arrived in his bedroom, where he found his lovely wife, Mary Jane Watson, sleeping still in her working dress, on a perfectly tidy double bed. He kissed her on her cheek, before falling into a deep sleep right next to her, still inhis Spider-man clothes.

**End of first chapter**


	2. High Speed Fight

**SCOPE**

**Chapter 2**

**"High Speed Fight"**

_Here's the second chapter of my fanfiction. I wanted to say I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a few problems with my portable pc. Thank you for your review, thundercat!_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

In a dark room, the light came from an only big window. There was a long rectangular table, and two man were sitting at the two extremities of it, face to face.

One of them looked about 40 years old, with long black hair and beard, and two blue bright eyes. He wore a polite grey jacket and a black tie over a white shirt. Behind him there were two menacing men, standing and both wearing sun glasses.

The other man was surely much older and totally bald, except for his black mustache. He wore a white coat. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of big round sunglasses.

The second one spoke first.

Bald man: "So, Mr. Tower, you asked for me?"

Tower: "Indeed, Dr Harrow. I wanted to know how far you have got with your work."

Harrow: "You asked me to do a big quantity of things, Mr Tower..."

Tower rised an eyebrow, and so Dr Arrow quikly added:

Harrow: "Of course, I can do the all of them, but I need time. And moreover, clonation is actually not my field..."

Tower (still not persuased): "You're a genetic scientist."

Harrow (patiently): "Yes, and as a matter of fact, my project about the super-soldier genes is progressing quickly, even though I'd need a bit more funds..."

Tower: "My men are taking care of money."

Harrow (rolling his eyes): "Yes, I'm sure they are."

Harrow (in his mind): '_But it seems that someone is preventing them from taking enough money...'_

Harrow (concluding out loud): "Anyway, the thing is I'd need an assistent expert about clonation."

Tower: "I guess you already have someone on your mind..."

Harrow (grinning): "Actually I do"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Connors: "A voice? Inside your head?"

Spider-man: "Yep. Any idea?"

Dr Connors and Spidey were in a little lab. In the room there was a bed and a lot of different medical tools.

Connors: "The only thing I could do for you is to check the resonance inside your brain to look for any external guest..."

Spider-man: "So, what are we waiting for, Doc?"

Connors made Spider-man lie on the couch, than he applied on his head a metallic helmet which was linked to a machine by a cable.

Spider-man: "Is this gonna hurt?"

Connors: "Sometimes you're such a crying baby!"

After about half an hour, Connors was studying the results of the analysis on a white paper, while Spidey was trying to recover from his head-ache.

Connors: "It seems you're totally normal, Spider-man."

Spider-man: "Thanks, this is the best compliment I recieve since about... a long time"

Connors: "I mean there's no strange presence inside your head"

Spider-man: "So what about that voice?"

Connors: "I doubt it came from the inside of your mind. I think someone tricked you"

Spider-man thought about it for a while, than he shrugged his shoulders.

Connors: "How many times did you hear this... "voice"?"

Spider-man: "Twice... the first time was two days ago, when I foiled a robbery in a bank..."

Connors: "I read about that on the News Papers..."

Spider-man: "On the News Paper you read I FAILED a robbery, which is different... and it wasn't a misprint"

Connors: "About the second time?"

Spider-man: "I was in the bathroom, doing my "thing", and then the voice said I would have survived that terrible experience"

Connors (smiling): "Be serious!"

Spider-man: "I was trying to stop two thiefs robbing a restaurant."

Connors: "And this voice could predict the future?"

Spider-man: "Not the future... I know it's hard to believe... but it or he can calculate in no time the percentage of probabilities of EVERY thing!"

Connors was silent.

Spider-man: "I'm not crazy!"

Connors: "That's not was I was thinking"

Spider-man: "Really? Odd, because that's what I would think if I were you"

Connors: "I don't think I can help you anymore. But maybe I know someone who could."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

New York, Manhattan, East side. A shadowy silouhette was lying on the ground, in an alley.

It seemed frozen, maybe dead. Then, with a moaning, it woke up, and tried to stand up on his feet again. That is, on HER feet, since after coming out of the shadows of the alley it was evident she was a woman. A blonde beautyful woman, wearing only a thin, long white hospital dress.

She started walking with difficulty, ignoring the people staring at her in disbelief.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was 09.00 p.m. when a web-headed hero came back to his flat tired and unsatisfied. Not even Connors's friend, Doctor Millighan, could help him.

Spider-man (on his mind): _'At least I didn't hear that voice today'_

Voice: _'Hi!'_

The shock almost made Spider-man fall from the window he was trying to open.

Voice: _'Did I scare you? Sorry!'_

Spider-man: "Damn! Why are you haunting me?"

Voice: _'I just want to be useful. You can't rest yet. Someone needs you somewhere else'_

Spider-man (yelling): "Why should I believe you?"

Aunt May's voice (coming from the inside of the flat): "Peter? Are you home?"

Voice: _'Because I've always been right before'_

Aunt May opened the window from where he had heard her nephew's voice, then she looked outside. Nobody was in sight, so she walked back, perplexed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Spider-man swinged fast toward East side. It was dark and rain was pouring down, but this seemed not to be enough to slow down our hero, who however was in a really bad mood.

Spider-man: "I'm going to catch a cold, I'm sure of it. But pray you're right this time, too, or when I'll find you, I'll make you feel much worse than me!"

Voice: _'Turn right'_

Spider-man: "To the museum?"

Voice: _'No, look over there'_

Spidey focused on the street, and he saw a black armour-van surrounded by four police cars. A few citizens with an umbrella were walking on the sidewalk.

The hero in the blue and red suit landed on a roof from where he could look at the whole area.

Spider-man: "Well? I think that van already has enough escort..."

Voice: _'9 possibilities out of 10 that it will be attacked on this street'_

Spider-man looked at it carefully, but the van turned to another street without anything happening.

Voice: _'4 possibilities out of 5 that it will be attacked in that new street'_

Spider-man: "You know, I was waiting for you to be wrong for once..."

Right then, a familiar helicopter appeared from the sky, and four men grabbing a rope jumped from it to the van. Each of them had a massive gun in the other hand. Spider-sense rapidly alerted the wall crawler of the imminent danger, and he reacted on instinct.

But before he could reach the scene, one of the men on the armour van shot at the police car which was right behind. A yellow beam came out of the gun, and the car exploded. The driver of the van finally realized he was in danger, and he pushed harder the accellerator, squealing and trying to make the men on the roof of the van lose their balance. Meanwhile the resting three police cars got closer, and a police man showed his face from the window trying to talk to the unknown assaulters. The people on the street started screaming, terrified.

Police Man: "Get down or we'll fire on you!"

Assaulter #1 (pointing his gun on the police man): "Oh, come on..."

Spider-man: "You'd better listen to him! He has a distinctive!"

Spider-man had just landed on the roof of the armour van between the four bad guys, who in a first time were too shocked to move. Before giving them the time to react, Spidy spinned a web from both his hands directly to the gun of the firs thief (the one who was ponting it to the cop), stealing it from him. Then, whirling around his arms, he used the gun linked to his web to hit all four of the guys around him by doing a 360° full swing. The closer one fell from the van on the street, yelling as a desperate, another one lost his senses because of the hit, while the other two were stunned but kept on their feet, even if with difficulty. In that moment, Spider-man could finally focus on the clothes of the thieves. They wore a soldier-like green uniform, and a green mask. On their back their uniform had a mark... which looked like a dragon with many heads.

Finally, the two robbers who were still able to fight, regained their senses.

Robber #1: "Shoot at him! Kill him!"

Robber #2 (pointing his gun to Spider-man): "HEIL HYDRA!"

The green soldier shot, and that yellow beam appeared again. Spider-man avoided it by simply crouching down in his spider pose, but the beam hit a building making it explode. Big pieces of marble fell from the wall to the street, terrifying all the people on the sidewalk. They all breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly a spider web appeared and caught all those pieces before they could reach the ground and hit someone. Innocent people were safe, but the situation was getting hot: the armour van was still running on the street at a crazy speed with three passengers on his roof, Spider-man facing the two green guys who had very dangerous weapons, and moreover three police cars were running after them, and the cops in them were getting impatient, grabbing their guns but unsure about whom to shot at first. Rain kept on falling down.

Spider-man: "Hmm, guys, why don't we stop and talk about it in front of a cup of tea?"

Apparently, the thieves didn't want to talk about it (maybe they didn't like tea), so Spidy began to think frenetically about his next move.

Spider-man: "Think, Peter, think... wait, I have an idea!"

Voice: _'Concentrate, Peter, because you won't have a second chance'_

Spider-man crossed his arms and spinned two webs: one with his right hand hitting the head of the bad guy on his left, and one with the left hand hitting the head of the bad guy on his right. Then the wall crawler hero opened his both arms, and consequently the two thieves hit their head against each other's. They fell both unconscoius.

The match seemed to be ended, but then a cop shot at our hero, forcing him to swing away fast. His collegue in the car yelled at him.

Cop #1: "What the hell did you do, you asshole?"

Cop #2: "But he was..."

Cop #1: "He was helping us out, couldn't you see!"

But Spider-man had already gone, so he couldn't listen at that conversation.

Spider-man (swinging back home): "Phew, that's the usual "thanks" for what I do!"

Voice: _'You did a good job'_

Spider-man: "Great, it seems my only fan is a childish voice in my head that only I can hear..."

Spider-man was swirling in the air, on his way home, when he absent-mindedly looked belows, on the street, and saw a blonde girl, wondering among the crowd without an unbrella. Their eyes met each other's, and Spidy froze.

Spider-man: "G-Gwen?"

The girl looked at him with anger, then disappeared from Spider-man's sight.


End file.
